This invention belongs to the field of bale and package ties. More particularly, it relates to a bundling device featuring a plurality of serially dispensable, self-locking bale or package ties especially suited for providing recyclable refuse, e.g., old newspapers, magazines, paperboard cartons, and the like ("waste paper"), in the form of conveniently disposable bundle units.
Increasingly in recent years, it has become a common practice to segregate waste paper from the general refuse and to tie the former into bundles for pick-up and delivery to a recycling center. Even where this practice is not compelled by local statute, regulation or ordinance, it is frequently done on a voluntary basis. The benefits are several fold: for example, the potential for atmospheric pollution arising from the incineration of waste paper is lessened, an economically valuable resource which would otherwise be irretrievably lost is conserved and a saving of energy results from manufacturing with recycled product compared with that required to manufacture from anew.
Self-locking ties per se constitute a well known type of article of which there are numerous representatives described in the patent literature, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,794; 3,339,246; 3,368,247; 3,457,598; 3,486,201; 3,537,146; 3,452,321; 3,588,962; 3,627,300; 3,654,669; 3,660,869; 3,731,347; 3,766,608; 4,137,606; 4,183,119; 4,272,870; 4,470,173; and, 4,477,950 to mention just a few.